In today's world, data is vital to operations of many businesses, whether large or small. On regular basis, businesses rely, use, process and/or store vast amounts of data that can be related to businesses' finances, operations, logistics, customers, and many other aspects of their operations. Proper storage of data and fast access to such data are important to smooth operations of the businesses.
Occurrences and issues in a business process and system state often need to be made visible in a unified tool and, in addition, may need to be ranked based on importance of the business process to a particular business. The state of the business objects/data/systems may need to be evaluated at a point of time, such as, at the beginning and/or during investigation of various issues that may be associated with a business process. However, the conventional system do not provide for such evaluation and/or monitoring of issues that allow businesses real time determination of which issue to resolve first and how it would affect their operations.